Let Me Love You
by Dbeltfan1203
Summary: Logan wants things to work, he thought Camille did too. But Kendall just has to help Logan see that he was wrong. Fluffy kogan oneshot. :3


Hi. :)

I'm still not very sure how much I like this. Even after a friend beta'd it.

But I hope you like it. And the kogan fluff will make up for the jarlos angst.

* * *

Logan had just left 2J and was making his way up to Camille's apartment. The two had a date planned, and Logan was wholeheartedly going to try and make things work.

Things had been rock for the couple lately. Even after the whole double date with Jett. Logan could tell Camille cared about him, and he cared back.

Logan got to the right door and knocked, bouncing slightly.

No answer. The hall stayed silent, the door not moving.

Logan rose his hand and knocked again, slightly puzzled. He waited a few moments. Still no answer.

The genius checked his watch and noticed that it was still a bit early from the time they had planned to meet.

The brunette's phone went off; it was a text from Camille saying that she still wasn't ready, and to meet at 2J.

Logan let out a sigh and made his way back down to the apartment. Sure the date was having a minor setback. But he didn't mind the night was still young.

"What are you doing back?" Kendall asked as soon as Logan walked in. Logan smiled, there sat Kendall, who had been too wrapped up in the current hockey game on the tv, to properly give a goodbye.

"Camille told me she'd meet me here. She's still getting ready I suppose." The shorter boy shrugged.

Kendall rose one of his eyebrows. "O-okay then…" He mumbled.

Logan sat down next to the blonde, who had the tv on. Kendall stared at his smart friend, a look of confusion mixed with something else, that Logan couldn't pinpoint. "You sure?"

"It's fine, Kendall. She's just running behind." Logan said again, not liking the blonde's tone.

"Yeah yeah. Okay." Kendall huffed, crossing his arms and turning back to the game.

Logan sat back and focused on the game. After a few minutes Logan sighed and he glanced at the blonde. Kendall wasn't even watching the game. And Logan was sure Kendall's thoughts were going a mile a minute. It made him smile a little though, knowing that the blonde was always worried about his happiness.

Soon, the door opened and James walked in, a rather large smile on his face.

"Hey, man. Why so happy?" Kendall asked, but the taller boy just walked, in a daze, to his room.

"Oh-kay?" Logan spoke up. He looked over to Kendall, who shrugged.

It went unnoticed by Logan, but Kendall saw the way James' hair was slight tousled, not how he regularly styled it.

Kendall couldn't help but glare as James walked down the hall. Logan looked over at the blonde and nudged his leg, raising an eyebrow in question.

Kendall opened his mouth to speak, but then closed it. He couldn't find the words, so he just looked at his friend, the two staying in complete silence. A knock at the door broke the staring.

The brunette stood quickly and opened it to see Camille looking beautiful and smiling. Her hair was laying perfectly across her shoulders, outfit showing off her tiny frame.

"Hey." Logan smiled and hugged her. He immediately crinkled his nose and pulled away. "Not to be rude, but did you change your perfume?" He questioned.

"What? Oh! I made cinnamon hot chocolate earlier. Must've gotten some on me." She mumbled.

Logan shrugged. "It doesn't matter. Ready?" Logan wasn't wrong when he knew that getting the spice on you wouldn't have left such a strong scent. It had to have been a spray or body wash. But Camille wouldn't change from her vanilla bean body spray. She knew the genius disliked the scent.

"Logan, can we talk for a sec real fast?" Kendall spoke up. Logan turned and looked up at him. His eye brows were furrowed together and he had concern in his eyes.

"Can't it wait till later?" He asked, ready to get on with the date.

"S-Sure." Kendall sighed. "See ya later."

Logan gave a small wave and the two left.

As they walked through the park, Logan wrinkled his nose, she smelled so much of cinnamon. And it was making him sick.

But saying anything would be rude, so he just ignored it as best he could.

"You okay?" Camille asked, her voice low.

The two stopped and Logan realized, without noticing, that he had moved almost a foot away from her.

"Y-yeah. Sorry." Logan mumbled and moved closer.

He tried to stay focused on her, but Logan couldn't pinpoint the smell. One thing bothered him even more than Camille changing her body spray. He could tell that it was really familiar.

They got through the date and he dropped her off at her apartment. He was to focused on his thoughts that he almost got off on the wrong floor.

"Hey man. You okay?" Kendall asked as Logan walked through 2J, and slumped on the couch.

"I was just distracted by Camille's cinnamon scent." The brunette told him honestly. That was one thing Logan loved about his friendship with Kendall. They could talk about anything.

"I know. I was puzzled about it too." Kendall told the shorter boy. "I know this is off topic, but can you help me with the algebra homework?"

"Yeah sure." Logan smiled. "It'll help me clear my head." They both stood and walked back to their shared room.

As they walked down the hall, the door to James and Carlos' room opened to reveal a wet haired James.

"Hey guys." James smiled and then brushed past them, making his way to the living room.

Logan's eyes went wide as he looked up at Kendall and the two hurried to their room.

"Logan…" Kendall started as he leaned against the now closed door.

"No. That's just a coincidence. It's not happening." Logan stated, starting to pace the length of the room, his fingers griping his hair.

"Logan! James is wearing the new cuda fragrance. Cinnamon." Kendall frowned. "Please don't tell me that you're trying to think of a way that it's just a coincidence."

"Kendall just hush. Camille wouldn't do that to me. She wants us to work out." Logan huffed.

"I just… don't want you to get hurt." Kendall sighed.

"SHE LOVES ME KENDALL." Logan yelled, loosing his cool.

The blonde just blinked.

"Forget it." Logan huffed. "Do you still want help?"

"Y-yeah." Kendall nodded, grabbing his math book.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kendall sighed and watched as his best friend continued with dating Camille. Logan left to go on the 5th date of the week and Kendall was close to blowing up.

"James!" Kendall stood and stomped to the other bedroom. "James! Open up!" He pounded on the door.

"Dude. You okay? What's up?" James opened the door.

"Why would you do it?" Kendall asked.

The pretty boy's eyes flashed with panic then he blinked.

"What do you mean?"

"You. Know. What. I. Mean." Kendall hissed. "Why are you fooling around with Camille? When you KNOW Logan is her boyfriend."

"I-I'm not." James mumbled.

"Liar! I know you are! Just give up now." Kendall glared. James sighed.

"She's just, she started it. She told me that she's just not content with only Logan…" James paused as Logan walked into 2J.

"H-hey guys…" Logan mumbled and quickly made his way to his room.

Kendall glared at James then followed after his friend.

"You okay?" Kendall asked once the door was shut. Logan lay on his bed, staring at the ceiling.

"I could smell it on her again…" Logan sighed, rolling over and facing the wall.

"You're impossible!" Kendall let out a frustrated yell. Logan sat up quickly, glaring at the blonde who was staring back.

"What?" Logan asked, standing. "Do tell!"

"I just don't get it!" Kendall huffed. "Do you enjoy being hurt? I KNOW you know that the cinnamon on her clothes is from James. You know it is!" Kendall yelled. "James has been lying! Lying about where he's going! He's not going to the mall or the movies! He's going to her apartment!"

Logan just stood there and listened, watching his upset friend.

"Yet you still go back…" Kendall sighed.

"What do you want me to do? Break up with her? Then I'll… I'll be alone." Logan never looked away, a hurt look shown on his face.

"No…" Kendall sighed, grabbing Logan's hand. "You deserve someone better… someone like… me." Kendall's voice had gone down to a whisper. "If we were together, I'd never cheat on you. You'd never have to worry. You'd be happy. I just want your happiness… Logie…" Kendall went silent when he realized Logan had looked down at the floor.

"Kendall…" Logan spoke, still staring at his shoes.

"Let me love you." Kendall stated. "You deserve everything. Let me show you real love. Put me on the list of people you could love."

The two were silent for a while, their hands still joined.

"I don't wanna be hurt again…" Logan finally stated, looking up into Kendall's green eyes.

"I won't ever hurt you. I love you, more than anything." Kendall told him, gripping Logan's cheek. "I've loved you forever…"

"I… I love you too. Since we were younger." Logan smiled slightly. Kendall watched as the stress and tension left the brunette's body, before he leaned down and kissed the other.

The kiss was brief, but Logan knew that Kendall meant what he said. Kendall wrapped his arms around Logan's back, squeezing him close. The room was silent, but Kendall's rapidly beating heart echoed in Logan's ears. Which made the brunette smile, how Kendall was so nervous.

"What about James?" Kendall asked.

Logan's arms fell from the blonde and he softly groaned.

"I dunno what I'm gonna do… I'm so furious that he would…" Logan paused, then turned and left, slightly stomping to James' room.

"Logan…" Kendall hurried after.

"James! Meet me in the living room." Logan yelled through the door, then grabbed his phone.

"Who are you…"

"Camille." Logan stated, texting the actress.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Soon, James was sitting in the living room with Kendall and Logan while they waited for Camille.

"What's going on?" James asked, slightly nervous. The knock on the door signaled her arrival and Logan answered it quickly.

Both James and Camille's eyes went wide as they saw each other and the stern look on the genius' face.

"Oh. Hey Kendall. James." She mumbled.

"I think we need to talk." Logan sighed.

Camille slowly walked over to the orange couch and sat as far away from the pretty boy as possible.

"I know what you two did…" Logan started, sitting next to Kendall.

"Loga…" Camille started to speak, but received a look from Logan.

"I don't want to hear an excuse. Because you've hurt me twice now. Both times with him." Logan glanced over to his brunette friend. "You're supposed to be my friend… James…" Logan frowned. "Why?" He whispered.

"I…" Camille sighed. "I don't think I ever forgot that kiss James and I shared… I didn't wanna hurt you. And I still really liked you. But…" She trailed off.

"Logan. I'm so sorry. I just don't know what to say." James looked down to his shoes.

"It's going to take a while to fully forgive you." Logan told them both. "But this whole thing has helped me see a few things."

He looked up at Kendall, who smiled and patted his shoulder.

Camille stood. "Can we still be friends?" She asked.

"Sure." Logan nodded, hugging her.

She left and James finally looked up to Logan.

"You're not going to tell her that you are with Kendall?"

"I… Not yet." The smart boy told him.

"That can wait." The blonde stated, running his arm across Logan's shoulders.

James stood, smiled to his friends, and went to his room.

"I love you so much." Kendall spoke up as they sat on the orange couch, sides pressed together.

"That's all I need." Logan smiled, kissing the blonde's cheek.

* * *

What'd you think? It's based off the song they covered, Let Me Love You.

:)


End file.
